


The Hazards of Engaging in Medical Kink with One's Actual Medic

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Sticky Sex Parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades wants some hot kinky sex. First Aid may have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Engaging in Medical Kink with One's Actual Medic

**Author's Note:**

> [Anon kink request](http://caiusmajor.tumblr.com/post/48481089858/first-aid-blades-medical-kink-with-restraints-for) on tumblr.

Blades wiggled seductively in his medical restraints, twitching his blades eagerly as First Aid bandaged him up nice and tight. Damn, this was going to be hot.

And then First Aid started taking out what looked suspiciously like genuine medical equipment. Blades' grin faded, optics twitching from his teammate to the escape routes he couldn't actually use, not the way he'd let First Aid tie him up. Scrap.

"'Aid?" he asked, plaintively. "You haven't forgotten about the KINK, have you?"

"Oh no!" First Aid said, guiltily jotting something down on Blades' chart. "But, ah, you ARE overdue for your check up." Even with his visor and mask, the bot was way too good at looking distraught. "I know this isn't strictly ethical, you know you can always use your safe word if you don't want this, but I--want to make sure you're all right before we start on the kinky stuff."

"I should have known you agreed to this too quickly!" Blades twitched in his bonds, but he wasn't going to back down. Not yet. "There WILL be kinky stuff, right?"

"Right, of course!" First Aid beamed. "Right AFTER the valve exam."

"....Right," Blades said, as the stirrups spread his legs apart. "After." He slid open his panel in relief. So Aid was an even kinkier glitch than he'd thought. He could handle him.


End file.
